


Dominance

by thedisneylesbian



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Butt Slapping, Dirty Talk, Dominance, M/M, PWP, bottom!Zayn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-25
Updated: 2013-07-25
Packaged: 2017-12-21 06:45:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/897109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedisneylesbian/pseuds/thedisneylesbian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn has an ass fetish and really just wants to be dominated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dominance

**Author's Note:**

> This started as a "Zayn has an ass fetish" fic, but then quickly turned into Zayn wanting to be dominated. This story shows how badly I'd love to see more fics of Zayn as the bottom. 
> 
> Thanks to Greenteaduck for editing! 
> 
> Disclaimer: I definitely do not think any of this is real. I am just a fan of the boys and this story is not meant to be shared with them. 
> 
> I hope you like it! :)

Zayn’s recently gotten a new fetish.

It’s not anything embarrassing or even that interesting. It’s actually quite bland when you learn about the shit Harry’s into. Zayn’s developed an ass fetish. It doesn’t matter if it’s his own ass or another person’s ass. Or a girl’s ass or a boy’s ass for that matter. The boys and the fans have noticed his new obsession, but it doesn’t stop Zayn from slapping the guy’s bottom’s on stage in front of thousands of people. 

On stage one night Niall is dancing, his arms raised above his head and his bum gyrates to the loud music filling the arena. Zayn is nodding his head to the music when he notices Niall. A smile spreads across his face as he takes a few steps towards him. He slaps Niall’s bum playfully and quickly, Niall still moving with the music. He doesn’t stop, even though he can tell the fans are watching and filming him. It excited him to be watched actually, so he continues. He starts to slap Niall’s ass more furiously causing Niall to look around at Zayn. Zayn winks at Niall and then walks away to where Liam is. 

A week later the boys are all watching a movie sprawled out on a hotel room bed. It’s so rare they all have this downtime together. They’ve ordered room service and Niall is on the edge of the bed eating chicken wings off the trolley. The other boys lazily munch on chips and candy, laughing loudly at the movie they’re watching. Louis is lying on his stomach, and it doesn’t take Zayn long to notice his curvy ass. Louis goes to grab some more chips, while he does that Zayn leans down to bring his mouth to Louis bum. He kisses one of Louis’ ass cheeks and then teeths at it. 

“Zayn!” Louis hollers, smacking Zayn’s head with his hand. 

Zayn shrugs, “Sorry, Lou.” 

“It’s a rambunctious bum you got there,” Liam laughs lightly always taking Zayn’s side. 

“How about we not blame my bum, but blame Zayn.” Louis raises his eyebrows. “Haven’t you been using that toy Niall got you, Zayn?” 

Zayn flushes as Harry looks at him with a cheeky smile. “Y-Yeah.” Zayn mumbles.

“Oh, yeah? You like it?” Niall asks not looking too interested as he wipes his saucy fingers on some napkins. 

“What toy?” Liam asks looking at Zayn. 

Zayn looks at Liam but then wishes he hadn’t of. Liam’s eyes are big and round like a puppy’s and he looks at Zayn with a look of such innocent curiosity. Even though Zayn knows Liam isn’t innocent, all the boys know that.

“The toy is uh-” Zayn begins.

“It’s just a dildo.” Niall shrugs picking up another wing.

“A dil- why?” Liam asks with a bit of an edge to his voice.

Louis laughs, “Uh-oh,” 

“I was gonna tell you, Liam. I didn’t want you to feel like you had to...” Zayn looks at the other guys. Louis is listening intently, Harry has a huge smile on his face, while Niall just watches the movie. Zayn scrunches his face trying to finish what he was saying, “Do things you didn’t want to.” 

“You didn’t even ask though.” Liam furrows his brow. 

“We should discuss this later,” Zayn says running a hand through his hair. 

“Why? Everyone else seems to know what’s going on.” Liam said, making Zayn feel awful. Liam rarely got angry. But with the long days and nights, and Liam’s had some rough days recently he’s kind of been on edge. 

“You can tell us,” Harry quipped up. 

“Just watch the damn movie.” Zayn narrowed his eyes at Harry. 

“What stuff, Zayn?” Liam nodded at Zayn to continue.

Zayn was quiet for a moment and then spoke, “I kind’a want my... Fuck, can we discuss this later?” 

“No.” Liam states. 

“I’m sorry, mate,” Niall looks at Zayn with sympathetic eyes. 

“Yeah, well..” Zayn begins, he really should have just come to Liam in the first place. “Okay fine, I want my ass played with, like a lot, but I know you are kind’a worried about domination so I didn’t ask you. There!” Zayn’s face is burning hot but Liam’s is bright red. 

“That’s-” Liam begins. 

“I always wondered who was more dominant...” Harry smiles. 

“Shut it!” Zayn snaps. 

***

Zayn feels guilty that night when he goes on to the tour bus all by himself to do exactly what Liam was angry at him for. The other boys are still in the hotel room maybe watching another movie, or swimming in the indoor pool, Zayn wasn’t sure. 

Zayn goes on to his bunk taking off his clothes and letting them fall to the floor. He takes out his dildo and smothers lube on it. He rolls over pushing his face onto his pillow and thrusting his bum in the air. 

He lately has been liking the feeling of utter domination. Face in the pillow pretending Liam is pulling his hair, dildo deep in his ass trying to think it’s Liam filling him up.  
He applies lube to his fingers and starts to lightly tease his asshole. His breathing gets heavier as he takes his dick in his hands and strokes gently. He’s teasing himself pretending it’s Liam making him beg for more. He puts his index finger in his asshole a little too quickly.

“Like that, you slut?” He imagines Liam asking him.

“Mmm, yeah... more...” Zayn whimpers sticking his ass out further in the air.

“Geez, you really are filthy, Malik.” Liam would add. 

Zayn adds another finger, he moans as he scissors himself open more. He groans as he strokes his dick, tightening his grip and quickening his pace.

“Beg for it, fucking beg,” Liam would add slapping Zayn’s ass a little too hard. 

“Fuck, yes, Li, please, please!” Zayn whined out loud. 

And then Zayn’s heart practically stopped when he heard a voice that was not his own. 

“Zayn, is that you,” Liam steps into the bus only to see Zayn naked on a bunk his fingers pressed into his ass, his wide eyes staring at Liam. Liam is obviously trying to form words but can’t seem to. Zayn doesn’t know if Liam is angry or turned on at the moment.

Zayn has to look away from Liam and he feels humiliated as he buries his head into his pillow so Liam can’t see his face. He should take his fingers out of his ass but his whole body feels frozen. 

“You wow, I mean, shit.” Liam starts walking towards Zayn. Zayn looks up at Liam shyly. “You want some help? You look beautiful, Zayn. Just-” Liam is struck literally speechless by Zayn in front of him. 

Zayn has been working out, he knows it’s only made him more skinny though. Where with Liam working out he’s turned into a solid bodied man. Zayn knows he does look good though. He’s covered in tattoos, his toned body covered with a light amount of sweat. His dick swelled red and hard in his hand. His hair a mess with no product and his face dusted with scruff from not shaving for days. 

“You want to help?” Zayn spoke interested in Liam’s offer.

“Of course, babe, I am your boyfriend.” Liam says as he begins to take his shirt off. 

Zayn watches as Liam takes off his pants and boxer briefs. Liam has never felt confident and beautiful like Zayn wished he would. Zayn hums happily at Liam’s beautifully built and muscled body. He has soft brown chest hairs leading down into a treasure trail. His tattoos decorating his arms, Zayn eyes every piece of his body. Liam has developed into a man.  
Liam gets onto Zayn’s bunk, it’s a tight squeeze but they’ll manage. Zayn has taken his hand off his dick and his fingers out of his asshole by now. Liam looks down at Zayn before him.

“Oh, you are already... ready.” Liam notices.

“Heh, yeah,” Zayn says.

“What do you want, Zayn?” Liam asks as he takes a hand and grabs Zayn’s ass. Zayn gasps at the touch and Liam’s sudden dominance. Liam’s finger nails are digging into Zayn’s ass.

“I just... use me,” Zayn admits finally. 

“Use your ass?” 

“Mhmm,” Zayn sighs. 

Then Liam does something Zayn never expected. Liam’s tongue is going along Zayn’s asshole, lightly teasing him.

Zayn can’t help it he’s practically screaming, he wants this so much and it feels so damn good. Liam’s hand begins to massage Zayn’s ass cheek as he continues to go along with his tongue. Zayn gulps for air, his eyes squeezed shut as he moans so loud he’s worried someone’s gonna come check on them.

“Liam!” Zayn cries as he reaches back and grabs Liam’s hair. 

Liam takes that as some sort of cue and dips his tongue into Zayn’s asshole. 

Zayn hollers, grabbing a tighter hold on Liam’s hair. He tries to push his ass further back so Liam’s tongue can go deeper. He’s not even sure if Liam’s done this before, but fuck he’s good at it. Liam hums creating a vibration and Zayn swears he’s gonna die or blackout from this.

Liam pulls out and smacks Zayn’s ass with a rough smack. Zayn chokes out a cry and falls onto his side. He looks totally spent, his dick is red and achingly hard and he’s barely even touched it.

“I’m just gonna get the condoms.” Liam jumps off the bunk, walking with his stiff dick between his legs. He grabs three condoms from Harry’s bunk and walks back to Zayn, getting up on the bunk.

Zayn can hear Liam preparing himself with the lube and a condom. “Thanks for getting yourself ready, babe.” He can hear Liam smile. 

Zayn looks up at Liam. Liam looks down at him with harsh eyes--not at all puppy-dog like.

“Up,” Liam lightly smacks Zayn’s ass, and Zayn gets up on his knees, his face once again pushed into the pillow.

Liam starts to push his dick in, Zayn grabs a hold of his own dick.

“Fuck, yes, yes, yes, Liam, yes,” Zayn cries out. 

Liam starts to do short little thrusts as he tries to work his way in. “All you’ve ever wanted, eh?” Liam teases with a laugh.

“Yes, yes,” Zayn can’t help but beg he feels he’s in such an honest situation. 

Liam eventually gets all the way in and Zayn’s never felt so full in his life. Which is pretty amazing considering his dildo is decently large. 

“Mmm, please, Li,” Zayn whines.

“You should get used to it first.” Liam runs a hand along Zayn’s spine, Zayn arches his back against it. 

“No, I’m good, please,” Zayn begins to gyrate his body so he’s humping himself roughly against Liam’s dick.

“Shit, okay,” Liam grabs Zayn’s ass with both hands and then does one rough hard pump into Zayn. Zayn cries out as Liam slaps Zayn’s ass. 

“More,” Zayn asks as he strokes his own dick. “More of that.”

Liam complies as he continues to pump into Zayn, slapping his ass after every thrust. 

“This what you like?” Liam asks.

“Yeah, yes,” Zayn whimpers. 

Liam grabs Zayn’s hair and continues his routine. Zayn’s hand startles on his dick, surprised by Liam’s roughness not that he’s complaining. 

“You’re so good, so tight. So hot, filthy,” Liam growls. “This is all you want and need.” He does a hard thrust so he’s practically balls deep in Zayn.

Zayn screams, “Yeah! Liam, yes!” His hand is going in unsteady rhythms on his own dick, he can tell he’s close to reaching his climax. 

Liam pulls on Zayn’s hair, bending over to lick up Zayn’s spine. Zayn’s never felt so good, he squeezes his eyes shut as Liam continues to thrust without mercy. 

He cries out as he reaches the edge and climaxes, Liam bending down to kiss his shoulder. Zayn can’t even support himself anymore as he collapses onto his belly.  
“I’m almost there, Z-Zayn,” Liam says, as he eases up on Zayn, letting go of Zayn’s hair. 

“C’mon, babe,” Zayn whispers loud enough for Liam to here. “You’re so beautiful, c’mon. In me, c’mon.” 

“Yeah,” Liam chokes out the thought of climaxing inside Zayn bringing him close. It only takes a few more thrusts and Liam is spent. 

He takes his time pulling out of Zayn. Zayn sighs at the cold emptiness without Liam inside him. Liam ties up the condom, jumps of the bunk and throws it out. 

“Geez, you need to be cleaned up,” Liam says to Zayn when he crawls back onto the bunk. 

Zayn is covered in sweat and his belly is slicked with his own climax. “Yeah, that’s a good idea.” Zayn says closing his eyes, he’s so tired.

“No, don’t sleep, go get showered, or you will really regret it.” Liam tries to push Zayn up.

“Liam, always taking care of me,” Zayn laughs lightly.

“Of course,” Liam smiles. “...How was I, by the way...?”

Zayn looks up at Liam. He’s now lying on his back, Liam is sitting cross legged behind him, back against the wall. 

“Seriously?” Zayn smiles his gorgeous genuine smile he does. Liam quirks his head, like Zayn hasn’t answered the question. “Li, you were amazing, I can’t believe you were worried! Please do all that again,” Zayn winks. 

“Really? Cause I was worried maybe I was being too rough, but I didn’t wanna y’know break character,” Liam laughs. 

“No, you did great, really.” Zayn gets up just so he can place a few kisses on Liam’s neck. 

“Thanks,” Liam nuzzles against Zayn’s hair as Zayn kisses him. “Now please shower!” Liam smiles.

Zayn rolls his eyes and gets up off the bunk towards the bathroom in the bus. Once he gets up and starts walking it’s like he’s just realized how dirty he really is. 

“We’ll do this another time,” Zayn hollers from the bathroom, Liam can hear the shower running. 

“Sounds good to me,” Liam replies, resting his head against the wall. 

Liam closed his eyes, still naked, listening to the sound of Zayn in the shower. He smiles to himself playing back in his head Zayn complimenting him. He remembers how completely wrecked Zayn looked and yeah, he’s totally up for doing that again.


End file.
